The Bucksters
"The Bucksters" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in March. Buckaroo is seen planning a stage show with Frida. He asks her questions and if she gets them right, she gets prizes. However, little does she know he's planning some nasty things. What will Buckaroo do? Script WARNING: The story might have swearing in it. It starts off with showing a saw blade on making noises. Frida is seen tied up for some reason being pulled back to the Saw. Frida: T-t-Transport Heist was made by MarioFan2009! Buckaroo then comes over. He is seen with a blue tie and turns off with saw. Buckaroo: You are CORRECT! He then goes back to the front stage. Buckaroo: And remember everyone. You are listening to truth or AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Brought to you by Buckaroo Entertainment Centres. Where we make Entertainment and send it to you on home video or theatres! Call 1-888-999-BuckyPals for more detail! And now... back to our contestant! Muhahahahaha!! Frida: Umm... Buckaroo: Anyways Friday. Frida: It's Frida! Buckaroo: Sorry. Anyways Frida, here's your next question. Who was one of the best prime ministers of Pensacola in the past? Frida: Oh that is easy! It's C- Buckaroo then quickly grabs a mallet and starts hitting her in the head with it. Buckaroo: OHHHH I'm sorry! Time's up! You didn't answer the question! So that means you don't get to take the 50 gold bars home! But you can still earn better rewards! Frida (dizzy): Ohhhh boy... Buckaroo: Are you willing to go for the next question? Frida: Well uh... I don't know... Buckaroo: (Whispers into her ear) Come on! The next question shall just be a Thanos snap in a jiffy! Audience Member: YOU'LL BE SOORRRRYYYY!! Buckaroo then hears this and looks at both Frida and the audience member in despair. Quickly, he grabs his rifle and shoots the audience member. Audience Member: Ohhhh... He dies off-screen. Buckaroo: Anyways. Here's a good one for you! Who was Dreamcaster originally inspired from? Frida: He was inspired from No Heart from "We Care Bears". Buckaroo then gets a shocked look on his face. He then looks on the piece of paper to exactly find what Frida said. Buckaroo: Say that again... Frida: I said, he was inspired from No Heart from "We Care Bears". Buckaroo: (Breaks the fourth wall) Unbelievable! Isn't it? He then turns his head back to Frida. Buckaroo: Anyways, you are correct! But that does not mean you won your prize just yet. Frida: Ok. Buckaroo: Alright, the next question is: What is AsphaltianOof's middle name. Frida: Umm... wha-- Suddenly, he puts a bell on her head and bangs a hammer on it. Buckaroo: Ohhhhhh I'm sorry, you didn't answer the question in time my human friend! Now, you must pay the penalty. You must name all of the states in the USA in ten seconds or ka-boom! He ties her up and puts dynamite everywhere. He then walks off. Frida: Umm... Florida, Arizona, Virginia, Texas... Suddenly, it goes to Buckaroo. Buckaroo: Aren't we gruesome?! A loud explosion is heard. It shows Frida all grey. Frida: Montana... Buckaroo then comes back to her. Buckaroo: Congrats! You have paid the penalty. Now, would you like to continue? Frida: Well I uh... Buckaroo: That's the spirit! And for being such a good sport, I shall give you the super deluxe jackpot question! He then zips to Frida while she is seen dusting all the grey smoke off of her. Buckaroo: Are you ready? Listen carefully... Frida: Alrighty! Buckaroo: Here the question. Just who, mind you who was one of the helpers in I.M Meen's plans? Frida: Dan? Buckaroo then gets a shocked look on his face and looks at the paper. Buckaroo: Who else was helping in his plan you are so smart? Frida: Moony UnFunny and Rh 3.0. Buckaroo gets even more shocked. Buckaroo: This program is brought to you by Buckaroo. Do you have any entertainment you'd like to order? Frida: Pardon me but can I have my jackpot? Buckaroo: Hmmm... well, fair is fair... He LITERALLY grabs a pot. Buckaroo: Here you are! Jack! Frida: But my name isn't Jack! Buckaroo: Ohhh really? Well this pot was made for Jack! Jackpot! Get it? He then puts the pot on the ground. Buckaroo: Your name isn't Jack, so you must pay the penalty. He then comes back with a remote with two red buttons. Buckaroo: In my hand, you can see me holding two buttons. You must choose one. HURRY NOW! Pick one! (Breaks the fourth wall) Gone fee wholesome fun! Frida presses a button and a safe falls on her. She comes out of the safe with a black eye. Buckaroo: Your a great sport a great sport! You are doing so well! Frida: May I please take my prizes and go home? I'm not feeling so well... Buckaroo: And for being such a great sport, Imma allow you to press the other button and win a prize! Go ahead! Frida: Fine... She presses the other button and a rock falls on her. Buckaroo: AND THE WINNER GETS THE ROCK OF WEST VIRGINIA! He then grabs Frida from the rock and she is seen with two black eyes. Buckaroo: Not only that, our friend also wins a 60 pounds genuine, NIAGRA FALLS! Suddenly, a waterfall sprays Frida up. Buckaroo: Give our friend clappings! The audience claps silently. Frida: May I go home without my prizes? Buckaroo: Shut up and don't be such a spoiled sport... anyways, I'm going to play music from the upcoming "SML Wiki: The Movie!". You must name the music correctly. He then zips to a piano. Frida: But I'm forgetful of music. Buckaroo: Listen carefully... He then plays a note. Buckaroo: And there you have it! Now, what's the name of the music? Frida: Umm... the beginning scene? Buckaroo then looks at the audience with a more angry expression. Buckaroo: Audience?? Audience: Nope! Buckaroo: And that is it. You shall now pay the penalty. Frida: But I don't wanna pay the penalty... Buckaroo: Listen Mac! You got 32 teeth in your mouth. Would you like to try for 26? This causes Frida to get angry. Frida: Are you threatening me sir? He then grabs Buckaroo by the neck. Frida: Because if you are, I'm gonna give it to you VERY good! Buckaroo: HHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPP!!! He then faces to his microphone scope. Buckaroo: This calls for help. From Buckaroo by the entertainment centre. He then faces back to Frida. Buckaroo: Why bruise your little yellow hands on me? If you don't, I will allow you to win this genuine El Tigre badge. He then zips back to his normal position. Buckaroo: But first, you must answer this question correctly! Guess who the creator is, and I shall give you thirty million dollars and three cents! Frida: Oh, uh... ok! Buckaroo: Here's a hint of who he is. Listen to this recording carefully. It is the creator when he is brushing his teeth on Wednesdays. He then turns on the recording and it normal sounds of brushing are heard. Buckaroo: So, now who is the creator? Frida: Uhh, Rh390110478? Buckaroo: Ohh I'm sorry! But don't be discouraged. The creator is right here in the small studio room! He then opens the door that has a yellow star on it. Buckaroo: Meet the famous story writer, The Creator! Frida: Oh wow! I shall add to my autograph! He then closes the door. Buckaroo then goes back to the audience. Buckaroo: (Laughs) The creator is in there alright, but what I didn't tell her is that it's actually a six feet and eleven inches tall hungry alligator in there! Muhahahahaha! Suddenly, horrific noises are heard coming from the studio room. Buckaroo: (Clears throat) Next contestant please. Frida manages to make it out of the studio alive but she is seen with a bitten shirt and pants. She then looks at Buckaroo furiously as she approaches him. Buckaroo: Who might I ask wh-- He then sees Frida behind him. Buckaroo: Yipe... and for being such a good sport, I'm giving your thirty million dollars and three cents! He gives her a bag of said money. Frida then walks off but actually goes to a telephone booth. Buckaroo looks at the audience in confusion. Frida: Hello, hello? Yeah this is Frida. I was wondering how much money the Buckaroo Studios cost for being a director? Nothing but silence is heard. Buckaroo looks at the audience a bit scared. Frida: Thirty million dollars and three cents? Ok then! I will take it! Thank you! She then hangs up the phone and goes back to Buckaroo. Buckaroo: Hello uh... boss... His eyes are seen very small from shock and fear. Frida: And what day did Rh390110478 start the The Election! story? Buckaroo: Well, uh... Suddenly, a timer goes off and Frida is banging Buckaroo on the head with a mallet. Frida: Oh hahahaha! Sorry but times up! And now, you must pay the penalty! Buckaroo: Oh shit... well... anyone for tennis? Suddenly, a waterfall, rock and a safe falls on Buckaroo while it transitions to the final scene. It shows Buckaroo near the same saw in the beginning tied up being moved there. Buckaroo: HAVE YOU GOT A DOCTOR IN THE BALCONY LADY?!?! It then irises out on him. Trivia * The story is inspired from the 1950 Looney Tunes cartoon "The Ducksters". Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Buckaroo Shorts! Category:Frida Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Creator Episodes Category:Audience Episodes Category:I.M Meen Episodes Category:Dan Episodes Category:Dreamcaster Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Thanos Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Moony UnFunny Episodes Category:RH 3.0 Episodes